Hans fars søn
by nergregga
Summary: Harrys 5. år på hogwarts. Romancen spirer mellem Ron Og Hermione. Harry er godt træt af al den modgang i sit liv. Sirius føler sig fanget og desperat. Harry savner Sirius. Sirius får en vanvittig ide og fører den ud i livet. Advarsel Slash
1. Default Chapter

Hans fars søn

Introduktion

Dette er min første Fanfic skrevet på dansk (min anden i alt)

Jeg skrev min første på engelsk. Men blev enig med mig selv om, at jeg skriver bedre på dansk.

Jeg tjener ikke penge på det her og er ikke ude på at overtræde nogen copyright love.

Advarsel: Denne historie, vil i senere kapitler indeholde homoerotisk materiale og stor aldersforskel

Så er I advaret.

Kap 1

_London_

Harrys raseri anfald, sidste sommer, havde langtfra forbigået hans gudfars øre. Sirius forstod ham kun alt for godt. Først, det at være fanget hos familien Dursley det meste af sommeren, uden at hører fra sine venner. Og derefter være tvunget til at benytte magi, for at redde sin forfærdelige og dybt tåbelige fætter Dudley. Sirius vidste godt, hvad han selv ville have gjort i samme situation. Et flygtig skadefro smil spredtes på hans læber, i næste nu afløstes det af selvforagt. Det var for lavt af ham at tænke sådan, Mugglerne var trods alt Harrys slægtninger. Lilys søster og nevø. James nevø! Nej, han kunne ganske enkelt ikke tillade sig at tænke sådan. Uanset hvor dårligt de behandlede hans gudsøn, så havde de passet på ham. Hvor han måske været, da Harry havde mest brug for ham? Ude for at begå selvtægt og Pettigrew, den mide, var kommet ham i forkøbet.

Sirius havde lagt mærke til hvor hårde drengens øjne var blevet. Raseriet havde ligget lige under overfladen hele sommeren. Hvis bare han ikke var fanget her så, kunne han være sammen med Harry. Og gøre alle de ting med ham som en far burde gøre med sin søn. Sirius brød sig ikke om at tænke på Harry som en søn. I begyndelsen havde han hele tiden set James i Harry, men han var så mange ting som James ikke var: Modig ud over alle grænser, ridderlig og så besad han noget som Sirius ikke kunne beskrive med ord. Noget der rystede Sirius i hans overbevisninger.

Den magre troldmand standsede tanke strømmen og så på regnen der silede ned uden for hans vindue. London virkede trøstesløs, indhyllet i gråvejret. Hans mors tomme portræt råbte skældsord, Kræ gik omkring og mumlede for sig selv, det gamle hus klagede sig i vinden og et sted, lød et urs sagte tikken. Rastløsheden sad i hver eneste muskelfiber i hans krop. Sirius knækkede fingre af bar bitterhed. Det eneste lyspunkt, var at han i det mindste slap for det kryb til Snape. Hvis den fedtede karl så meget som tænkte på, at gøre Harrys liv surt, så…

Han rejste sig brat op, og gik med hurtige skridt i retning af køkkenet.

_På Hogwarts_

Harry iagttog Hermione og Ron. Alle tre var ved at lave lektier i forvandling. "Ron, hvor mange gange skal jeg sige nej? Hvis jeg altid lavede dine lektier, hvordan skulle du så nogensinde blive klar til UGL'erne?" Hermione skulede irriteret til Ron der lavede hundeøjne til hende. "Be, be Hermione. Kom nu" plagede han og lavede nogle klynke lyde, der fik hende til at smile modvilligt. Med et suk tog hun hans pergament og mumlede et andet uforståeligt. Lidt efter sendte de hinanden et meget hedt blik. Hermione rodede sig i håret og snoede en tot omkring sin pegefinger. Ron blinkede til hende. Harry anstrengte sig forgæves for at undertrykke et fnis. En halvkvalt lyd undslap ham. Ron rødmede helt op i hårrødderne, Hermione slog blikket ned. "Nå, men, øh måske skulle vi også se at komme i seng?" sagde Ron "Lang dag i morgen" Han gav sig til febrilsk til at samle sine ting sammen. "Ja, Det har du helt ret i Ron. Hvad med dig Harry? Hermione ragede hurtigt sine papirer til sig inklusive Rons og Harrys opgaver. Hun rettede på sin nederdel og gik med let bøjet hoved i retning af trappen. Ron fulgte tæt efter.

Harry satte sig bedre til rette i lænestolen. Han rystede på hovedet og smilede frem for sig. Hans sind begyndte at vandre. Han tænkte på Cho. Hendes sorte hår, kroppens bløde kurver og hendes blændende smil, sådan som hun smilte før Cedric døde. Det var sådan han helst ville tænke på hende. Ikke som hun var nu. Øjne der altid var på nippet til at græde. Læber der kun alt for sjældent smilede. I det hele taget var der alt for lidt at smile ad efterhånden. Han savnede Sirius, han var kommet til at holde meget af ham. Det var noget ved den ældre troldmands selskab, som virkede beroligende på Harry. Et øjeblik tænkte han på at skrive til hans Gudfar men lod være dels fordi forbindelsen var så usikker, og dels fordi han ikke vidste, om Sirius overhovedet gad læse om hans inderste længsler og drømme. Han havde nok at tænke på, uden at nogen belemrede ham med ligegyldigheder. Opholdsrummet lå ødet hen og intet hørtes bortset fra pejsens knitren. Harry nød stilheden, det var sjældent der var ro omkring ham og han følte sig tryg nok til at nyde det.

Han blev siddende sådan til Ron fandt ham "Skal du ikke i seng? Er det noget galt?" Spurgte Ron med bekymret mine. Den sort hårede troldmand rystede på hovedet og så op på sin ven med et mat smil. "Jeg sad bare lidt og nød stilheden" "ok, så skal jeg ikke forstyrre" sagde Ron vendte og begyndte at gå, men snurrede så rundt, og gik i stedet hen og satte sig på bordet over for ham.

Det var en lang og pinlig tavshed i mellem dem. Ron så meget plaget ud, som han havde ondt i maven. Han så ud som han gerne vil sige noget, men ikke vidste hvordan.

"hvorfor, spørger du hende ikke bare." sagde Harry ud i luften "Hun er jo vild med dig, Ron. Og du er vild med hende, det er da klart for enhver."

Ron Fnysede "Det er lettere sagt end gjort. Folk kommer altid brasende, og forstyrre når jeg endelig er på tomandshånd med hende. Og så kommer jeg altid til at stamme og rødme." Ron var begyndt at vandre rundt i små cirkler mens han rev sig håret. "Her i ferien, kom jeg til at bøvse hende lige op i ansigtet. Det var så pinligt, jeg troede jeg skulle dø. Desuden er hun jo sammen med Krum, så det er umuligt." sagde Ron og slog ud med armene. Harry følte et lille stik af jalousi. Han bar stadig nag over hvad der var sket i sommers, men han kunne alligevel ikke lade være med at more sig over Rons kvaler. "Hør her Ron, du ville gøre os alle en tjeneste ved at spørge hende, desuden får du den perfekte chance nu." Hermione var kommet ned i opholds stuen for at lave lektierne færdig i ro og mag. Hun havde overhørt samtalen og rødmede da hun mødte Rons skrækslagende blik.

Hej Hermione! Ron har noget han gerne vil fortælle dig under fire øjne." sagde Harry der smilede smørret, mens han rejste sig, og samlede sine ting. Hermione smed alt hvad hun havde slæbt på. Så pergamenter, fjerpenne og blækhus ramte gulvet med et klask.

"Godnat, I to" Han gik ud af opholdstuen mens Ron for hen til Hermione. Harry standsede lige bag døren og stak forsigtigt næsen frem. Han så hvordan Hermione kyssede Ron på munden, tog hans hånd og trak ham hen mod sofaerne. "Godnat Harry" Sagde Hermione så bestemt at Harry ikke turde andet end at skynde sig i seng. Der gik meget længe før Ron kom i seng den nat.

_Forsættes…_


	2. Chapter 2

Kap 2

Harry skar tænder, og skulede til Ron der så tomt ud i luften med et smørret smil. De sad nede ved søen. Det var efterhånden sjældent at han overhovedet så spor til sine to bedste venner. Og endnu sjældnere at han var alene med en af dem. Det var en måned siden de var blevet kærester. Selvom Harry selvfølgelig var glad på Rons vegne, irriterede det ham grænseløst. "Nå Harry, gamle dreng. Skal vi ikke se at komme tilbage til slottet?" sagde Ron. Harry vrængede og så på Ron "Du kan da bare gå. Jeg tror, jeg bliver siddende lidt her alene. Jeg kan lige så godt være alene her som oppe på slottet!" Ron så overbærende på Harry, rejste sig og gik "Du trænger seriøst til at få en kæreste." Mumlede han. Harry blev stående lidt og så efter Ron, så gik han langsomt selv op mod slottet. Da han kom tilbage til slottet, gik han direkte op i sovesalen. Han satte sig i sengen og trak gardinerne for. Harry fandt pergament og en fjerpen frem og satte sig til at skrive.

_Kære Sirius_

_Hvordan går det?_

_Jeg har det ok, men jeg føler mig lidt overset efter Ron og Hermione er blevet kærester. Jeg håber det kun er sådan i starten. Enten er de væk eller også sidder de bare og ser på hinanden hele tiden mens de holder i hånd. Ron er totalt tabt for omverden, Hermione er stadig lige flittig med lektierne, men hun fik en eftersidning fordi Snape tog hende i at læse et kærestebrev fra Ron._

_Jeg kan godt lide Cho Chang, men hun er stadigvæk knust over Cedrics død. Jeg er alt for genert til at snakke med hende. _

_Du må undskylde, hvis jeg keder dig, men jeg savner nogen at betro mig til…_

Harry krøllede brevet sammen, han lød som en pige. Frustreret tog han et nyt stykke pergament, men også det blev krøllet sammen. Han lå og så op i himmelsengens loft længe. Hvad kunne han skrive der ikke lød somom han var desperat for at tale med nogen? Han skulle jo nødigt gøre Sirius nervøs.

Harry gad nok vide hvad hans far ville have skrevet, hvis han savnede Sirius eller om de overhovedet skrev sammen. Måske havde de andre metoder at kommunikere med hinanden? Gad vide om han virkelig var som hans far? Harry havde efterhånden hørt det til bevidstløshed. Der lød høje stemmer på gangen, bl.a. Fred "Gør plads for en rigtig mand. Ronald Weasley, Hogwarts kvindebedårer nr. 1!" "Klap I, Fred!" hylede Ron. "Tænk, at vores lille Ronny blev taget på fersk gerning. Mor slår dig ihjel." lød Georges stemme lige ud for Harrys seng. Gardinet blev trukket fra, Og Georges grinende ansigt kiggede ind. "Hej Harry, Har du hørt om Rons bedrifter eller, rettere sagt drifter?" Harry rystede på hovedet. "Vi må hellere lade Ron give dig detaljerne. Ron, hvordan var hun?" Ron mumlede et eller andet. "Ron, det er ikke noget at være flov over" Sagde Fred. "jeg vil gerne være lidt alene" Sagde Ron fast. Fred og George forsvandt hujende ud af sovesalen. Harry træk gardinet helt fra. Ron lå på sengen og så op i loftet. Efter en lille pause vendte han hovedet, så på Harry og sagde: "Det var det værd."

Sirius læste brevet fra Harry igen, og spruttede af grin over den sidste del, hvor der blev gjort rede for Rons nyeste grund til eftersidning. han huskede kun alt for godt hvordan den havde været, dengang James og Lily var blevet kærester. Det havde absolut vendt op og ned på alting. James var blevet taget i en lignende situation Åh James, gud hvor han dog savnede Krone. Han følte et stik da han tænkte på Harry som Krones søn. Han var kommet tættere på Remus I den tid. Det havde moret sig på deres helt egen måde. Sirius var fast besluttet på at hjælpe Harry, med selv at have det lidt sjovt. Han gik ned i stuen og fandt Remus og rakte brevet frem i mod ham. Varulven læste, og langsomt begyndte hans ansigt at krølle sig sammen i undertrykt latter. "I guder, ved Molly det her?" Sirius trak på skuldrene " Jeg ved det ikke. Vi må nok hellere holde kæft med det. Forhelvede! Remus jeg savner de gode gamle dage. Hvis jeg bare ikke var fanget her, så skulle jeg vise Harry, hvordan man more sig. Jeg mener han ser nok ikke meget til dem, så han er nok lidt ensom" Sirius sank tungt ned på stolen over Remus og så bedende på sin gamle ven. "Lige som du viste mig det? Sirius. Han er James's søn, forfanden. Harry har trods alt mere gavn af en faderfigur." Sirius så på Remus, der var dybt optaget af sit arbejde igen, med en falsk chokeret mine "Hvordan kan du tro sådan noget om mig?" "Fordi Jeg kender det blik, og jeg kender dig." mumlede Remus ned i papir arbejdet. Det kunne Sirius ikke benægte og sad længe og så betænksom ud Så efter lang tids grublen, gled et gavtyveagtigt udtryk hen over troldmandens magre ansigt. Han havde fået en ide.


	3. Chapter 3

Kap 3

Lørdag Morgen

Svush! En Ugle landede midt i Harrys cornflakes. Han glippede med øjnene og tog brillerne af og gav sig at tørrer mælk og cornflakes af sit ansigt, Derefter pegede han på bordet og uglen med sin tryllestav og mumlede en rensebesværgelse, så tog han brevet uglen havde medbragt.

_Hogsmeades postkontor_

_Til Hr. Harry James Potter_

_Der er ankommet en pakke til dem, der overskrider vægtgrænse for almindelig Ugle fragt. De bedes derfor hente Pakken selv hurtigst mulig._

_På forhånd tak_

Samme eftermiddag

Pakken var enorm. Harry havde været nødt til at hyre Hagrids hjælp til at få slæbt pakken hjem.

Nu stod den så på Harrys seng, uåbnet. Sovesalen var tom, alle de andre var stadig i Hogsmeade Han så lidt nervøst på den, Sirius stod som afsender. Det der gjorde ham mest nervøs var luft hullerne i låget. Måske var det en boggart eller Kræ? (Som Sirius havde truet med at sende til Langbortistan flere gange.) Harry tog mod til sig og åbnede pakken. En enorm sort pjusket hund sprang op fra pakkens indre. Den væltede den unge troldmand omkuld og slikkede ham i ansigtet. Harry lo og forsøgte at skubbe den væk "Snuffy, Stop så." Hunden lagde sig pænt ned på Harrys seng med hovedet på Poterne. Harry trak hurtigt gardinerne for. Så, så han meget strengt på sin Gudfar der lå og grinede skælmsk til ham, der hvor hunden lige havde ligget. "Sirius, hvad i hulens navn, laver du her? Er du rigtig klog?" hviskede Harry "Nej, jeg er ganske givet ikke rigtig klog, men det er så ufattelig længe siden jeg har set dig" Sagde han og omfavnede Harry.

Harry der ikke var særlig vandt til fysiske kærtegn stivnede i øjeblik, inden lod sig selv slappe af i den ældre troldmands arme. Ham smilede op i Sirius's grå øjne. De lå længe uden at sige noget.

Det blev aften og Harry var på vej ned til middag. Han gik i sine egne tanker da to velkendte stemmer kaldte på ham "Harry, Harry. Sirius er forsvundet!" Harry lagde sit ansigt i tilpas bekymrede folder og vendte sig så om mod dem. Hermione var hvid i ansigtet. Ron stod og så på sine sko, han var bange for at Harry skulle få et af sine efterhånden berygtede vredes udbrud. "Han trænger sikkert bare til at komme lidt ud, han skal nok klare sig. "mumlede Harry mens han tænkte som en gal. Sirius kunne i hvert til fælde ikke blive her på Hogwarts, Ikke med Nidkjær luskende rundt. I det samme rundede Snape hjørnet. Hans blege ansigt var fortrukket i et skadefro smil "Potter, jeg formoder at Weasley og frøken Granger allerede har oplyst dig om Blacks forsvinden, hvis de da ikke har haft for travlt med andre anliggender? Meget tragisk, Vi kender dog ikke de nærmere omstændigheder. Og jeg har fået ordrer til at bede jer om, at forholde jer roligt de næste par dage."

Snape brugte sin allermest sukkersøde stemme, der fik det til at løbe koldt ned af nakken på dem alle tre. "smut så med jer" sagde han og ekspederede dem videre. "Så, hvad har du tænkt dig at gøre" spurgte Ron "Jeg har modtaget en ugle fra ham, han skrev, at han var ved at blive vanvittig af at være indespærret." Svarede Harry, der skyndte sig at gå. "Hvad, hvornår?" hylede Ron lamslået og fulgte efter ham. Harry snurrede rundt på hælens så hurtigt, at Ron nær var faldet " I har jo så travlt med hinanden, ikke? Jeg synes helt ikke det var noget at gøre et stort nummer ud af et brev. Hvor skulle jeg vide fra, at han rent faktisk ville gøre noget drastisk?" Sagde Harry så sammenbidt han kunne. "Lad os tale sammen efter middag"

"Du kan ikke blive her." hviskede Harry ud i mørket. Han mærkede en hånd på sin skulder. "så lad os gå ned i det Hylende Hus, og lægge en plan for hvad vi gør derfra. Harry, jeg trænger til at komme lidt væk, Du trænger til lidt kvalitetstid med din Gudfar. Jeg trænger til være sammen med dig." viskede Sirius i hans øre. Animagusen lagde en arm rundt om sin gudsøn. Harry lyttede anspændt efter om de andre sov. Klokken var næsten blevet elleve før Hermione og Ron havde ladet ham gå i seng, I al den tid havde Sirius gemt sig under Harrys Usynlighed kappe. De var nødt til at vente med at fortage sig noget til alle sov. Følelsen af en varm krop mod sin, gjorde den unge troldmand meget døsig og. Han kunne ligge sådan forevig "så er det nu."


	4. Chapter 4

Kap 4

I dyb tavshed listede de sig af sted under usynlighedskappen. Gangene virkede uendelige den nat. Sirius måtte gå foroverbøjet for at holde sig skjult. Harry havde svært ved at koncentrere sig med Sirius's varme ånde i nakken. De havde været forbi køkkenet og stjæle en del mad, ydermere slæbte de på en hel del tæpper. Oktober var kold og klar, månen lyste ned på dem da de banede sig vej hen i mod slagpoplen. Sirius forvandlede sig til en hund og trådte på roden der fik træet til at stå stille.

Mens de gik under jorden tænkte Harry på, hvilket forhold Sirius og hans far havde haft til hinanden, Han kunne ikke lade værre med at tænke på om de havde været mere end venner. Harry havde tit tænkt på om Sirius så andet i ham, end sin far. Sirius var en flot mand, han måtte ikke have manglet bejlere, men alligevel havde han aldrig talt om at havde en ungdoms kæreste. Der lugtede jordslået nede i tunnelen, fugten drev ned af væggene. Han mærkede Sirius der tog hans hånd. "Nu er vi der næsten."

Rummet så stadig ud som det havde gjort for to år siden. Dengang havde Harry banket Sirius, fordi han havde troet Black var ude på at myrde ham. De stod og så på hinanden. Harry følte sig forlegen fordi Sirius stadig holdt ham i hånden. Han så ned på sine sko, det her var næsten lige som at tale med Cho. Men det var jo helt forkert at tænke sådan, Sirius var jo dobbelt så gammel som ham selv, og så var Sirius en mand. "Hvad tænker du på?" Slanke fingre uglede Harrys hår. Drengen der levede svarede ikke

Hogwarts vågnede i panik. Harry var væk. Det var Ron der lig bleg, havde sagt det til Snape. "Weasley, så gør dig lidt mere forståelig, menneske!" "H-Han han er væk!" "Hvem? Spyt ud eller forsvind fra mit åsyn!" Tordnede Snape, der var godt gnaven over at blive forstyrret så tidligt om morgenen "H-harry, Han er pist væk" Ron der i forvejen var på nippet til at tisse i bukserne af skræk, blev om muligt endnu mere skrækslagen over Snapes reaktion. "BLACK!" Hylede han og hamrede det krus med te han holdt hånden ned i bordet så skårene føg til alle sidder.

Med et rasende udtryk gav han sig til at spankulere op og ned af gulvet mens han mumlede noget uforståeligt. Af og til så han hen på Ron med et bebrejdende blik. "Denne Gang er Potter gået over stregen. Jeg tvivler ikke et sekund på, at Potter ved hvor Black befinder sig. Højst sandsynligt er det et grotesk forsøg på at være morsom." Han standsede ud foran Ron og sagde Fattet "Jeg formoder at du trods alt har hjerne nok til at informere Dumbledore?"

Der lød dæmpet latter fra det hylende hus. To troldmænd sad ud for hinanden og spiste morgenmad.

Harry havde vågnet op med Sirius's arme om sig. I lang tid havde han bare ligget lyttet til hans åndedrag. Begge havde sovet i bar overkrop, de lå tæt omhyllet i hinanden. Der havde været en vis forlegenhed i mellem dem da de først var vågnet, den var forsvundet i takt med morgenmaden

"Norge" sagde Harry "Der skulle være dejligt uforstyrret" "ja, hvis man elsker fjelde og norske takhaler" Sirius stangede tænder med en kniv. "Hvordan havde du tænkt dig at vi skulle komme af sted? Stormvind, har du jo ikke med" sagde Harry eftertænksomt. Sirius trak på skulderne. "Jeg havde faktisk glemt at tænke så langt" indrømmede han. Der var tavst imellem dem i nogen tid.

Det var Harry der brød tavsheden. Et spørgsmål trængte sig på "Sirius, hvor tætte var dig og min far på hinanden?" "James var min bedste ven, som dig og Ron vil jeg tro." sagde Sirius efter en lille pause, det virkede som om han vejede ordene før han sagde dem. Han fangede Harrys blik og sagde hurtig "Jeg havde ikke noget kørende med din far på noget tidspunkt. Sådan tænkte jeg ikke på din far, men det forhindrede mig ikke i at være jaloux på din mor." De sidste blev sagt meget stille, mens han så ned i gulvet. "Du ser James i mig, gør du ikke?" Spurgte Harry. Sirius nikkede, og løftede hovedet, og sagde "Men jeg ser meget mere end det. Harry, jeg beundrer dit mod til at bære en kæmpe byrde på dine skuldre. Du er drengen der Levede. Men jeg kan også se hvor svært du har det. Din vrede, din afmagt over alle de ting der sker omkring dig. Harry, lad mig lette dine sorger for en stund." Med dette trak han sin gudsøn ind til og holdt ham der længe. Intet i hele verden kunne få ham til at give slip. "Sirius, du kvæler mig" kvækkede Harry.


End file.
